I'd lie
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Todos humanos. Edward y Bella son mejores amigos, ella esta enamorada de el, y aprovechara un concurso de talentos para hacerselo saber. One-shot, songfic. CORREGIDO.


_A Stephenie Meyer le pertenecen los personajes y la canción es de Taylor Swift, yo solo los uso por que estoy loca y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, bueno, tal vez si, pero esto es muuucho mas entretenido, XD_

_**I'd lie **_

**BPOV**

El gran día había llegado, aquí estaba, detrás de las cortinas del escenario. Intentando calmar mis nervios, hoy, literalmente, me iba a declarar 'indirectamente' enfrente de TODO el instituto.

Solo esperaba que si ÉL se daba cuenta, me correspondiera. Y si no, que no preguntara '¿Quién es?' o cosas así. No sabía cual preferiría, probablemente la primera… la segunda dolería más…

Y me seguia preguntando _¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI!? **-Una duendecill malvada y un barbie te metieron en esto, ¿recuerdas?- **Cierto, gracias conciencia. Saliendo de aqui, las voy a matar._

**Un mes antes….**

Estabamos en medio de clase de literatura cuando llegó el director a dar una noticia.

"Buenos días, chicos." empezó, se veía emocionado. "Este año, decidimos que va a haber un concurso en la escuela." dijo, haciendo que muchos murmullos comenzaran. "Va a ser un concurso de talentos. Tienen una semana para inscribirse y tres semanas para prepararse, ósea, un mes. Pueden bailar, cantar, tocar algún instrumento, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, pero no puede ser ofensivo…." y su discurso siguió.

Después de que el director se fue, la campana sonó para el almuerzo. En la cafetería, fui por una bandeja y me dirigí a una mesa con mis amigos.

Alice Cullen alias la duendecilla malvada, novia de Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale, su novio, Emmett Cullen hermano de la duendecilla y de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen.

"¿Escucharon lo del concurso?" pregunto Emmett. Todos asentimos. "¡Yo quiero participar! ¿Qué podré hacer?" dijo tan efusivo como su hermana.

"Yo no voy a participar." dijo Edward.

"Ni yo." siguió Jasper.

"Yo y Rose si, queremos hacer un baile, ¿Qué hay de ti Bella?" dijo Alice.

"Mmm, no lo sé." dije no muy segura, ¿Qué podría hacer?

"Bueno, piénsalo." dijo Rose. De repente vi que la cara de Alice se iluminó y casi escuche el clic de su cabeza.

"Chicas, necesito ir al tocador. Vamos." dijo la duendecillo, olía a plan maligno de duende... y olía a que ese plan me involucraba.

"Chicas, tengo hambre, yo-" empecé, no quería saber que tramaba Alice.

"Bella, vamos." dijo la duende dejando claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"¿Por qué las chicas siempre van juntas al baño?" preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Por que así nos gusta, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Rosalie cortante, ella también quería saber que planeaba Alice.

Ellos un poco asustados por la reaccion de Rose, asintieron y nos dejaron ir.

Cuando llegamos al baño, Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos.

"¿Qué te pasa Alice?" pregunte alarmada, ahora estaba segura de que tramaba algo.

"Bella, ¡Ya se que puedes hacer en el concurso de talentos!" chilló.

"Y ¿que es eso que puede hacer?" pregunto Rosalie igual de confundida que yo.

"Puedes-declarártele-a-mi-hermano-pero-sin-que-el-lo-sepa." dijo rápidamente sin respirar y seguramente Rose y yo pusimos cara de 'WTF!?' pero Alice tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"Alice, en castellano y despacio, solo tu te entiendes." dije aun confundida.

Rodó los ojos y suspiro. "Que le puedes decir a mi hermano que lo amas, pero indirectamente." dijo lentamente como si fuera una niña de dos años.

Si, yo amaba a Edward, mi mejor amigo. Probablemente muchos diran que es muy cliché, que seguramente sufría mucho por ello, pero no, aún no ha pasado algo que haga que me duela amarlo, bueno, no que me duela _demasiado._ Claro que me gustaría que me correspondiera, pero a comparación con el no era nada.

"Si, pero. ¿eso que tiene que ver con el concurso?" pregunto Rose.

Alice volvió a rodar los ojos y murmuro algo como 'De veras, que lentas son.' "Que Bella puede cantar alguna de sus canciones, las que le ha escrito a Edward." explico como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¡Si! Es una gran idea. Tus canciones son increíbles, Bella. Y cantas super bien. Deberías intentarlo." dijo Rose.

"Mmm, de acuerdo, lo intentare." después de que dije eso con un suspiro, ambas chillaron. Y Alice dio mas saltitos que nunca diciendo algo como 'va a salir perfecto'

Después de todo, no tenía otra opción. Alice no me dejaría dar un 'no' por respuesta.

**Ahora...**

Y así es como me había metido en este lío.

Ahora quedaban minutos para pasar a ese escenario y que todos creyeran que era prácticamente una acosadora.

Una chica acababa de pasar, había hecho una pieza de ballet. Y entonces lo que mas temía. Una voz dijo _'Y ahora, Isabella -Bella- Swan, tocara y cantara una canción escrita por ella.'_

Se escucharon algunos aplausos y salí con mi hermosa guitarra de las cortinas. Por Dios, sentía que temblaba.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, tranquilízate Isabella, tu puedes." _pensé.

Cuando iba a empezar a tocar la canción, mire esas orbes esmeraldas que tanto amaba. _'aquí voy'_

"La canción se llama, I'd lie. O mentiría. Y antes de empezar, les quiero decir que no soy una acosadora, solo lo conozco bien." dije causando algunas risas entre la multitud.

**(A/N en la canción hay cosas que cambie, una o dos palabritas, las que cambie están **_así, subrayadas y en cursiva. _**cambie green por **_**blue **_**y guitar por **_**piano**_**, bien, con eso aclarado, sigamos.)**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

Don't ever fall in love He swears,  
as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

"_**Nunca me he enamorado."** **dijo. 'E****spero** **que no sea cierto, si aquí **__**estoy yo'** **pensé.** _

And I could tell you His favorite color's **blue  
**He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful  
_**Cuando dije eso, voltee a ver a Alice. ella me sonrió alentándome**_.  
He has his father's eyes  
_**Esas hermosas esmeraldas, de Carlisle.  
**_And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
**Edward me estaba mirando con la boca un poco abierta.  
**Innocently overlooks the truth  
_**'¿Ya se habra dado cuenta?'**_

Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long  
'_**ahora si van a pensar que lo acoso, jaja." pensé**_

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you His favorite color's _**blue  
**_He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

'V_**ivo por ti, Edward.' **_**pensé, queriendo que pudiera leer mi mente**.

He'd never tell you, but he can play _**piano  
**_I think he can see through everything but my heart  
'_**Te amo!**__'_

First thought when I wake up  
is My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's _**blue  
**_He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron y voltee a ver hacia donde estaba Edward. O hacia donde debería haber estado Edward, ¡No estaba! _Oh, no. ¿Que hice? seguro se dio cuena y salio corriendo, no volveremos a ser mejores amigos._ **-¡No seas paranoica Bella! Recoje las rosas que te lanzaron y regresa a la parte trasera del escenario. Ahí ves como te traumas.-** _Gracias conciencia... yo también te quiero_. ¬¬ pensé sarcásticamente.

Solo fui capaz de decir un 'gracias' al publico, recojer las rosas y salir de ahí. Era la primera vez que me dolía tanto amarlo, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, lo había confirmado, no me correspondía._ 'El nunca tuvo la obligación' _recordé. 'E_l puede hacer y amar a quien quiera, como quiera, y donde quiera, no te tenía que amar a ti.'_

Cuando me metí tras bambalinas **(A/N ya saben atrás del escenario…) **sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo. Era Edward.

"Bella." dijo, yo estaba intentando que las lagrimas no salieran, no podía llorar antes de la premiación. _Tal vez no se dio cuenta, tal vez solo estaba celoso por que creía que amaba a alguien más. _pensé esperanzadoramente. **-Bella, dime ¿a quien conoces de la escuela que toque el piano, que tenga los ojos de su padre, que tenga 17 años, que tenga una hermana bonita, que te haya dicho que nunca se ha enamorado,-? **_ok, ya entendí el punto, ¿de acuerdo?_

"¿Si?" dije con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Para quién era esa canción?" eso me hizo rodar los ojos, que seguían luchando por dejar salir lagrimas.

"¿Para quién crees?" pregunte mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Quién dice que nunca se ha enamorado? ¿Qué su color favorito es el azul?¿Qué toca piano?¿Qué tiene los mismos ojos de su papá?¿Qué sabes que me sé todas sus canciones favoritas?" dije

"¿Yo?" dijo, o mas bien pregunto.

"¿Por qué lo dudas?"

"Porque… no lo se, no lo creí posible." dijo avergonzado. Si, el no me correspondía y estaba asustado de lastimarme.

"No te preocupes por lastimarme, y, ¿Qué cosa no creíste posible?"

"Que tu también me amaras."

_Un momento, '¿Que acababa de decir?, ¿que el **también **me amaba?'_

Lo mire extrañada. "¿Qué yo **TAMBIÉN **te amara?" pregunte.

"Si, Bella, Te amo. Quería decírtelo, Pero… no quería perder tu amistad si no me correspondías, soy un cobarde."

Ahora si, tenía la boca abierta y estaba segura de que esto era un sueño. Me pellizque, _'Ouch, no, definitivamente NO estoy dormida' _

"Bueno, yo tampoco fui muy valiente que digamos." dije con una risita nerviosa.

"Pero aún así, fuiste más valiente que yo. Y…. te amo." dijo sonriendo de lado.

"Yo también te amo, Edward." dije corresondiendo su sonrisa.

"¿No me estás mintiendo cierto? ¿Cómo dice la canción?"

"No, el I'd lie, era por si alguien más me preguntaba, no te podría mentir a ti. Además, sabes que soy pésima mintiendo, te darías cuenta de inmediato."

"Si, es cierto." se rió, después de decir eso se empezó a acercar. "Bella."

"¿Si?" pregunte cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, sentía su aliento en mi cara, olía a menta dulce.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" cuando pregunto eso, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y lo besé. Mi primer beso, absolutamente _perfecto._

"Tomare eso como un _'sí'_" dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando nos separamos, estaba segura de que yo tenía la misma sonrisa tonta plantada en la cara. Justo en ese momento apareció Alice de la nada -literalmente- y nos abrazó.

"¡Sabía que terminarían juntos!" chilló en mi oído. "¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!" de su efusividad, paso a no estar tan emocionada. "Pero…."

"¿Pero que?" ahora si me había asustado, Alice nunca era así de seria, y menos cuando una pareja se juntaba.

"Si alguno de ustedes se hace daño…. Los mataré, ¿entendido?" dijo eso con una gran sonrisa, rodé mis ojos y me sentí mucho mejor, creí que se iba a quejar o a decir algo malo. Después de todo era su hermano.

"Bueno, los dejo, voy con mi Jazz." dijo Alice antes de correr hacia el escenario.

Ambos no empezamos a reír. "Parece de telenovela, ¿cierto?" pregunto mirando por donde Alice había desaparecido.

"Si, somos muy **(1)** cliché." respondí

Entonces, una voz que parecía ser del director empezó. "Señoras y señores llegó el momento de la premiación, el ganador del tercer lugar es… Ángela Webber, por su acto, un fuerte aplauso, por favor." hubo una breve pausa donde sonaron muchos aplausos, supongo que era en lo que salía y recogía su trofeo.

"El segundo es para Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, por su baile" de nuevo hubo una pausa en donde se escucharon unos chillidos (obviamente de Alice y Rose) y muchos aplausos.

"Y el primero es para… Isabella Swan con su canción, compuesta e interpretada por ella." en ese momento me helé, Edward me empujó para que saliera de detrás de las cortinas.

De nuevo se escucharon muchos aplausos y silbidos, yo me sonroje, -**Que raro-** _¡conciencia!,_ estaba segura de que podrían ver mi cara roja y brillante como semáforo desde el último asiento. "Felicidades, señorita Swan." dijo el director entregándome un pequeño trofeo. "Usted fue la más original al escribir su propia canción, y debo admitir que tiene una hermosa voz."

"Gracias." fue todo lo que pude decir. Todos nos agachamos enfrente de la multitud y se volvieron a escuchar aplausos.

"Vaya, ganaste." dijo Edward sonriéndome.

"Gracias a ti, me inspiraste mucho. Eres mi **(2)'_muso'_**" le sonreí de vuelta. "Guardaré esto como un recuerdo, de no ser por este concurso, no te tendría ni a ti, ni a este trofeo."

"Si, que sea como nuestro… recuerdo de… ¿principio de noviazgo?" pregunto divertido.

"Cállate." dije golpeándolo en el brazo. Nos estabamos riendo y me abrazó caminando detrás de mi.

"Bueno, NOVIA, ¿que quieres hacer ahora?" pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

"Mmm, no lo sé NOVIO, ¿que tal si vamos al cine? Y que tal si… me besas" dije siguiéndole el juego.

"Contigo hasta el fin del mundo." dijo antes de volverme a besar.

* * *

**(1) cliché- **es como... muy tipico jajaja, como que es típico que te enamores de tu mejor amigo, etc...  
**(2) Musa/o- **es la inspiración, Bella fue la musa de Edward para escribirle su nana y en este caso Edward fue el 'muso' de Bella para escribirle su cancion.

* * *

**iOvs- **_bueno, ya sabemos que están pensando, '¿Por qué editas tus songfics y no actualizas Aprendiendo A Vivir? Además, ¿no que deberías estar estudiando?'_

**Päu- **_es que, tuvo la idea de arreglarlo todo el día en la cabeza y no nos dejaba estudiar o concentrarnos, a ver si ahora si ¬¬_

**Kari- **_bueno, ¡es que es una canción increíble! Es nuestra favorita de Taylor Swift, ¿verdad primix? y sabíamos que este One Shot podía ser mejor._

**Anna- **_si, es… hermosa, bueno, queremos que nos digan con sus hermosos reviews si les gusto!! ¿OK? Gracias!!_

**Kari- **bueno, como dice Bella, la canción se llama **I'd lie**. Ósea, mentiría.

**iOvs- **y la canción es de **Taylor Swift**.

**Päu- **si, definitivamente es ¡hermosa!

**Anna- **_j_aja, y seguro ya se dieron cuanta que me encantan los fics con canciones XD

**Kari- **pues si, ya tenemos tres One-Shots de canciones con este!

**iOvs- **si, y ya tengo otro en mente. =D

**Päu-** ¡No, no, no, no, no, no y NO!! Te vas a tener que esperar hasta que terminen los exámenes, y nos vas a dejar estudiar, ¿¡DE ACUERDO!?

**Anna- **(con cara de pánico abrazando a iOvs) Esta bien, no te enojes.

**Kari- **(rodando los ojos) Que exageradas… bueno, aquí también les cantaremos la canción en español n.n

_**Todas con una guitarra, un micrófono enfrente, y un sombrero de vaqueras comienzan a tocar.**_

No creo que el asiento del copiloto  
me haya sentado alguna vez tan bien  
El me cuenta sobre su noche  
yo cuento los colores de sus ojos

Nunca se ha enamorado jura,  
mientras se toca el pelo con sus dedos  
Yo me rió, porque espero que sea mentira  
No creo que nunca le cruce por la mente  
El cuenta un chiste, y yo finjo una sonrisa  
pero ya me se todas sus canciones favoritas

Y podría decirte que su color favorita es el **azul  
**(_en la canción es verde, pero sabemos que de Edward es el azul, XD )  
_Le encanta discutir  
tiene 17  
Su hermana es preciosa  
tiene los ojos de su papa  
y si me preguntaras si lo amo  
mentiría

Mira alrededor de la habitación  
inocentemente encuentra la verdad  
no me debería de gustar su caminar  
¿no sabe que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo?

El lo ve todo en blanco y negro  
no deja que nadie le vea llorar  
y yo no dejo que nadie me vea  
deseando que sea mio

Y podría decirte que su color favorita es el **azul  
**Le encanta discutir  
nació en los setenta  
Su hermana es preciosa  
tiene los ojos de su papa  
y si me preguntaras si lo amo  
mentiría

El permanece ahí, luego se va  
Dios, si solo pudiera decirle, estoy respirando por ti  
El nunca te lo dirá, pero toca el **piano  
**_(en la canción es guitarra, pero sabemos que no es cierto)  
_Creo que el puede ver através de todo, excepto de mi corazón

Mi primer pensamiento cuando me despierto es  
Dios, que guapo es  
Si podría decirte que su color favorita es el **azul  
**Le encanta discutir  
tiene 17  
Su hermana es preciosa  
tiene los ojos de su papa  
y si me preguntaras si lo amo  
si me preguntaras si lo amo...

mentiría.

**iOvs- **¿Ven? Es hermosa! aunque no llegaron los chicos, ¬¬, en la siguiente será.

**Päu-** Si, si, muy bonita, ¿ya podemos estudiar? -_-

**Kari-** Si, Miss. Aguada

**Anna- **jaja, Miss Aguada, es que ya sabes, ella no quiere reprobar francés.

**iOvs-** ¡Pero yo ya pase!

**Päu- **¿Y? de todas formas vas a hacer el examen…

**(Anna, Kari y iOvs)-** ¡Oooohhh! Cállate! ¬¬, x_x

**Todas-** ¡¡¡Review!!! Por favooooorrrr!!!! Gracias


End file.
